


La familia de Prowl

by SSMinos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Ratchet teniendo una larga vida de padre soltero, siendo un médico respetable de la comunidad pero de una solitaria y carente vida romántica, va dando un giro el día en el que conoce a un joven mech con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas cautivando su chispa.Y la primera cosa que hace es llamar a su hijo Prowl, subido de alto grado muy borracho, por la línea telefónica en un altar de las Vegas con un Drift colgado de su cuello riendo igual de borracho.-hijo ¿adivina qué? me case-Al oírlo se le cae el teléfono de la mano a Prowl en estado de shock.





	La familia de Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Este fics es en colaboración con JosefoJudas quien también tiene una cuenta de A03  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefoJudas/pseuds/JosefoJudas)  
> Serie de drabbles en torno a una AU Transformers de humor.

 

Y en ese día Prowl conoció a su padrastro… no sin antes investigar algo sobre él luego de que Ratchet lo llamara por teléfono borracho desde las Vegas a plena una de la madrugada diciendo “¡me caseeee hijooooo! ¡¡Uuuujuuu!!”.

Tenía frente a él a un mech blanco y negro, joven y esbelto con dibujos religiosos en su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, el mech de nombre Drift se le acerco y le hizo una pequeña reverencia en cortesía silenciosa para luego cambiar su compostura a una más energética.

 -¡soy tu nuevo papá! ¿Quieres darme un abrazo, cariño?-

Prowl entrecerró los ojos.

-aléjate de mí, vampiro-

Drift ladeo la cabeza

-¿Por qué vampiro?-

-leí tu historial, se que estas con mi padre porque es doctor y así conseguirte tus drogas-

Drift hizo un gesto de estar pensando.

-en realidad, estoy con tu padre porque es bueno en la cama-

Prowl sale de la casa corriendo y gritando como loco.

-bueno eso le dará una lección-

Ratchet miro a su pareja-

-¿de qué?-

-de darme respeto-poniendo cara seria.

Ratchet se ríe a carcajada limpia.

 

 

A los pocos días Prowl le reclamo a su padre luego de descubrir algo.

-¡papá! ¡¿Porque estas saliendo con alguien de mi edad?!-

Drift bajo la tasa humeante de té.

-soy más joven en realidad-

-…-Prowl se le quedo mirando.

-Drift… no ayudas-

\- …. No sé si esposarte o no-mirando a Ratchet.

-estoy en una edad legal-se defendió Drift.

Desde ese día, Prowl sufrió conflictos internos respecto a su padre.

 

 

Tarantuas ve a su esposo… es decir, a si no novio sentado en un rincón de su casa la cual Prowl llega a quedarse a veces.

\- … ¿A quién debo experimental o matar ahora, mi amado Prowl?-

Sentado en el rincón con abrazando las piernas soltó sus murmullos.

\- a Drift… fue horrible (oculta la cabeza entre sus brazos)

Tarántulas sale como el hombre araña buscando a ese tal Drift.

Pero resulto peor de lo que Prowl creía… se hicieron comadres contándose chismes del día.

 

 

Bumblebee se acerco a su amigo Prowl mirando en dirección de Drift quien se acercaba a paso de trope saludando de lejos.

Bumblebee le correspondió el saludo, Prowl no.

-Prowl, no sabía que tenías un hermano-

-…-Prowl se quedo en silencio.

Drift llego a ellos con una gran sonrisa extendiéndole una lonchera a Prowl.

-cariño, se te olvido la lonchera, te prepare lo que te gusta-le da la lonchera y de paso le deposita un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-no me beses-se restregó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano con disgusto.

-¡nos vemos!-de despidió trotando camino de vuelta tarareando.

Bumblebee se contrario con la escena y más por las muestras de afecto de Drift.

-ah…es… ¿es tu novio?-

Los ópticos de Prowl brillaron entrando en alarma.

-¡nooooo! ¡Por Primus no!-

 

 

Jazz y Wheeljack rodearon la mesa de trabajo de Prowl, el policía gruño metiéndose entre su papeleo de trabajo.

-no, Bee amigo, ese es el novio del papi de Prowl-dijo Jazz a lo que Wheelajck soltó la risa.

-¡hahahaha! ¡oh Dios! Eres “hijo” de alguien que podría ser tu hermano hahaha-

-¡cállate!-Prowl se giro golpeando la cabeza de Wheeljack con una carpeta.

-bueno…-se aclaro la garganta Bumblebee-al menos es mejor que tu novio araña-

-¡Oye!-protesto en defensa Prowl- Tarántulas podrá ser un psicópata, una araña mutante, un enfermo posesivo ¡pero jamás será un actor porno!... –se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que acabada de admitir que sostenía una relación-digo… él no es mi novio-se regreso a hojear su trabajo.

 

 

Un día Prowl llego a casa de su padre… porque se peleo otra vez con su no novio, entró a la casa y subió a las escaleras hacia su antigua habitación para poder descansar un poco y se encontró en con un trauma psicológico de por vida…

Prowl yacía acostado en el sofá de la oficina del psicólogo Rung.

-así que… ¿vistes a tus padres teniendo relaciones?-

-¡¡¡en mi antigua cuarto!!! ¡Estaban en tercera base! ¡Dijeron que “Ay, como ya no estabas aquí decidimos ampliar las habitaciones” eso mismo!-

 

 

Alguien toca la puerta de la casa de su padre y Prowl a atender la puerta, encontrando para su sorpresa a Jazz, Smokescreem, Sideswipe y Bumblebee.

Qué extraño, no recordaba haber hecho alguna reunión, pensó Prowl.

-¿se les ofrece algo?-

-nop-dijo Jazz con una gran sonrisa-no, nada más andábamos pasando por aquí y decidimos visitarte-

-¿nos dejas entrar?-dijo Smokescreem pasando sin permiso de Prowl a la casa seguido de todos los demás dejándolo confundido y saludaron a Drift quien estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¡hola! Señor Drift-saludo Jazz.

-oh, hola chicos, ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Prowl, déjenme servirles algo de beber-

Drift se giro abriendo las puertas arriba de la alacena sacando los vasos, en eso Prowl entendió de inmediato porque ellos se encontraban ahí al notar que zorreaban a su padrastro sin nada de discreción e hizo lo único que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-¡fuego!-sosteniendo un extintor de incendios-¡fuego!-

Drift grito del susto dejando caer los vasos y todos los amigos zorros de Prowl fueron bañados por la espuma del extintor corriendo fuera de la casa con Prowl persiguiéndolos.

-¡Fuego! ¡Corran todos! ¡Fuego!-

 

 

En el trabajo.

Jazz silbo e Prowl gesto una mueca al oírlo detrás de él recargándose en el respaldo de su silla de trabajo.

-tu papá joven es muy sexy-

-estoy así pero así de aplicarte la ley de hielo, Jazz-

Y Smokescreem se le unión a Jazz.

-uuuuhy esa cintura-

-el abuelito sexy-

Prowl fue arrestado en su propia jefatura por intento de homicidio en segundo grado.

Taranteras salió corriendo de la casa al recibir la llamada del amor de su vida en las celdas, irrumpió la jefatura volando la puerta y como maniaco corrió hacia la sala de visitas con el cristal de aislamiento de presos.

-¡noooo! ¡mi amor! ¡Contratare a un abogado!-soltó, ignorando que Prowl tenía un tic nervioso y cara de loco.

 

 

Optimus se acerco a platicar con Ratchet como era de costumbre.

-Ratchet, viejo amigo, no sabía que tenias otro hijo.

-es mi esposo-dijo centrando en el papeleo de un paciente y escribiendo-nos sacamos en las vegas pero planeamos hacer una segunda boda oficial después-

Optimus y First aid, el enfermero, se quedaron en silencio mirando a Ratchet, en eso Drift se volteo frunciendo el ceño a los dos.

-tengo edad legal, gracias por preguntar-

-Ratchet-dijo Pharma-tienes una llamada de parte de un tal Tarántulas-

 

 

Ratchet y Drift fueron a la jefatura para pagar la fianza de Prowl pero se encontraron con una grata sorpresa.

Un pequeño sparkling de color verde y blanco de nombre Springer saltaba alegre por la jefatura.

-¡hola nuevo abuelito!-saludo el niño a Drift, puesto que Tarántulas le había mostrado una fotografía del nuevo integrante a la familia.

Ratchet guardo silencio, un silencio incomodo con un Prowl nervioso entre las rejas mirando al niño y a Ratchet.

-yo… puedo explicarlo, papá-

  

 

Mientras tanto en el centro médico.

El doctor Megatron se dirigió al trabajador de recepción.

-Optimus… no sé si ya estoy lo suficientemente drogado y viejo por el cosmos pero… ¿acaso Ratchet se caso con un tipo que podría ser su hijo? Porque si es cierto… necesitare acido para limpiarme los ojos-Optimus asintió con la cabeza-demonios…-

-si lo consigues, regálame una botella para mí también-

 

 

-le dijo a Drift abuelito…-miro a Springer dibujando en la libreta que le había dado Prowl a su hijo, sentado en su escritorio con Drift acompañándolo-y te llamo a ti papá-

-no, no… no vayas con el niño ¡papá!-se agarra a los barrotes mirando a Ratchet avanzar a su escritorio-¡te lo ruego! ¡lo puedo explicar!-

-hola niño-

-hola primer abuelito-

Ratchet y Drift se miraron.

-¿sabes quién es tu carrie?-

-Prowl, pero es medio amargado, bipolar y algo emo, eso es lo que dice mi sire-

Ratchet con todo el control reunida en él, se masajeo el mentón pensando.

-¿y quién es tu sire, niño?-

-Tarántulas-

Y le enseña su dibujito de tres personas, Tarántulas y él tomados de la mano con sonrisas alegres y a un lado Prowl con una carita de amargado.

El odio y asco invadió el rostro del médico mirando el dibujo de Tarántulas y luego miro a Prowl.

-interesante-dijo Ratchet.

 

 

Horas después, en la casa de Ratchet.

-¡no tienes derecho de juzgarme!-

-¡por el amor a Primus!-grito Ratchet-

-¡¿lo ves?! ¡¿Siempre lo haces, lo estás haciendo?!-

-¡Primus ven y dame fuerza!-

-¡tu sales con alguien de mi edad! ¡Que podría ser mi hermano!-

-¡me parto en Primus!-se detuvo de hacer vueltas en la sala encarando a Prowl-¡me ocultaste que tenias un hijo! ¡Que tú eras carrie!-

-¡tú detestas a Tarántulas a muerte!-

En la habitación de Ratchet, con el televisor a todo volumen evitando que el niño oyera los gritos de la planta baja, estaban sentados en la cama Tarantulas y Drift, Springer yacía dormido en los brazos de Drift.

 -vaya, tienen el mismo carácter-dijo Drift, siendo la primera palabra que le había dirigido a Tarántulas.

-si, bastante-

 

 

Pasado una semana…

Springer corría hacia su sire.

-¡papi! Mira-

Le mostro lo que traía en sus manos, una pequeña araña eléctrica tierna de color amarillo de nombre Joltix-¿me la puedo quedar? Prometo alimentarla y cuidarla-

Tarántulas lo miro un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

-si hijo, pero ten en cuenta que no la vea tu carrie, el de la nada recuerda que tiene que aplastar, golpear y matar cosas cuando se asusta-

-¡si!-sonríe.

-lindo niño-dijo Drift viéndolo alejarse-

-lo sé, me llena de orgullo-

 

 

Prowl estaba trabajando unos apuntes en su escritorio en su habitación y Bumblebee quiso poner una película, pero porno mal hecha para reírse un rato que había adquirido en una venta de garaje.

-oye Prowl… mira, ven esto-

-no, estoy trabajando-

-pero es que-Bee ladeo la cabeza-¿no te parece familiar este sujeto?-señalo a la pantalla a lo que Prowl suspiro y giro la silla, a los poco segundos agrando los ojos del horror-el actor Deadlock me recuerda a alguien… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-

-Bee… ¿me pasas esa cinta?-

Hizo lo que le pidió, la saco de la videocasetera y se la paso… a los poco segundos Prowl lo tiro por la ventana cayendo en la casa del vecino.

-¿¡qué haces!?-

-nadie debe de saber que ESO estuvo aquí y yo nunca lo vi-

 

 

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a un joven mech rojo y amarillo con una sonrisa radiante.

-hola, tú debes de ser Prowl-

-eh… si ¿y usted es?-

-soy tu padrino, compadre-sonríe a un más… ¿eso era posible? Pensó Prowl-y vine aquí a conocer a mi ahijado-

-¿ahijado? ¿yo?-confundido-¿eres amigo de Drift?-

-pues claro compadre, fui quien los acompaño en su boda en las vegas, Drift y Ratchet quieren casarse por la iglesia de los seguidores de la luz, que detalle considerado de Racthet por Drift-

Rodimus de hace a Prowl gestos con sus manos como si fueran unas pistolas de manera juguetones para luego adentrarse a la casa sin su permiso.

-wow, que bonita casa, se nota que es doctor-

-oh dios mío… no otro actor porno-susurro con horror cerrando la puerta.

Rodimus se acerco a Springer quien jugaba con sus legos.

-ohhh que adorable sparkling ¿de quién es?-

-mío, soy padre joven-

-te gane-Rodimus volteo hacia Prowl con una sonrisa picara, Prowl sintió miedo, sospechando que si era un actor porno con cara de ángel-yo tuve a Arcee desde adolecente-

 

 

-lo digo en serio Bee, está loco… es un ex actor porno que se paso a la religión como Drift, hasta le habla al piso como si fuera Primus-

-uuuy, religiosos sexy-

-deja de estar calenturiento Jazz-

Prowl se masajeo la frente, recordando la extraña conversión con Rodimus…

_“-ni Primus lo aceptaría-_

_-claro que si, mira ¡oye Primus!-pisotea el piso-¿Verdad que aceptas la unión de Ratchet y Drift?-le hablo al suelo y Prowl se le quedo viendo raro._

_Primus hablo desde las entrañas de la tierra._

**_-si, por mi no hay ningún problema-_ **

_-¿vez? dijo que si-”_

El problema fue que Prowl no pudo escuchar la voz y creyó que Rodimus estaba demente.

 

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo Bee?-

-escribo un libro ¿quieres que te lea mis títulos alternativos?-

Dejando la libreta de apuntes, apoyo el brazo en el escritorio viendo a su amigo de amarillo con la libreta en alto y sonriendo.

-La vida no tan normal de Prowl-

-¿disculpa?-

-estoy habiendo una biografía de ti, dime que te parecen los títulos-Prowl tardo unos momentos en procesar todo-“La pesadilla de Prowl”, “¡Auxilio! ¡Mi padrastro es ex-actor porno!”, “Cuando tu padre se casa con alguien menor que tu” ¿tienes alguna sugerencia para otro título en mente?-

-Primus, mátame-

-excelente-apunto rápido en la hoja mientras que Prowl se tallo el rostro con ambas mano queriendo no gritar.

 

 

La mirada de Jazz siguió la figura esbelta de una femina de color roja.

-hey, linda dama-le silba sola para que segundos después recibir el puñetazo de Rodimus reventándole el labio-¡¿Qué te pasa tremendo animal?!-le grito llevándose a mano a la boca tratando de detener el sangrado.

Pero las ópticas azules de Rodimus estremecieron a Jazz a muerte.

-¡¡es mi hija!!-

Jazz quedo boquiabierto por unos breves momentos y miro de pies a cabeza a Rodimus con cierta incredulidad.

-¡¿pues qué edad tienes?!-

-¡la que no te importa cabrón! ¡Aléjate de mi hija!-

Las ópticas de Jazz vieron con horror el puño envuelto en fuego de Rodimus como si este no le quemara en lo más mínimo.

-¡brujería!-y salió corriendo de ahí.

 

 

Bumbleble mira a Arcee y a Rodimus con gran sorpresa.

-es que… parecen hermanos-

En eso Prowl se asoma con una bandeja con enegon descafeinado (¿) soltando un pesado suspiro.

-como Drift se ve como mi hermano y es mi padre postizo-

Rodimus chasqueo los dedos.

-correcto, ahijado, tú lo has dicho-

 

 

Llega el día de la boda, todos los amigos y familiares presentes sentados viendo a la pareja en el altar haciendo sus votos, en eso Rodimus mira en otro lado de los invitados de Ratchet, atento a la imponente figura de Megatron.

-oye ahijado-susurro a un lado de Prowl-¿sabes quién es ese grandote mech gris de ahí?-apunto con discreción con el pulgar, Prowl lo miro de reojos identificando a Megatron.

-es un medico de la clínica de mi padre-

-¿entonces tienes su número?-

-no… ¿Por qué?-

-porque que un suculento y macizo mech grandote-

Prowl casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¡no es suculento!-dijo lo más bajo posible-es un viejo y amargado y amigo de mi padre y de mi tío Optimus-

Rodimus sonrió de complicidad.

-¿entonces tienes su número?-

Prowl se maldijo a sí mismo.

-este bien enfermo-

-pásame su número-le da un golpecito con la cadera.

-No te lo daré, nunca-

Rodimus hizo un puchero infantil pero rápido la cambio a su sonrisa de siempre con el anuncio de los recién casados finalizando sus votos.

-además ya está casado-murmuró Prow-con Ambus Minimus-

Señalo con un movimiento de cabeza al mencionado, sentado a un lado de la enorme figura de Megatron.

-¿y qué? El que me interesa es el grandote, no Luigi-

Oh ya vio Prowl, Rodimus era de los peligrosos.

 

 

Semanas después, en una cena familiar en la casa de Ratchet.

Megatron mira a Arcee y a Rodimus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de descifrar en su mente un puzzle.

-estas diciéndome… ¿que él es tu sire?-

-carrie, señor-

La atención de Megatron recayó en Rodimus quien tenía un hambre voraz tomando cada pieza de los platillos.

-¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?-

Rodimus se detiene tomándose un momento de tragar el bocado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta por mi edad?-

 

 

-no es mi hermana-Otra vez la pregunta del millón, Rodimus se restregó la mano al rostro girándose a Optimus-corrección, soy su mamá, su sire fue devorado por Unicron-

Esto dejo contrariado a Optimus.

-¿cómo es eso posible?-

 -fue devorado y punto-

Rodimus casi le soltaba un comentario como “¿quieres que te saque un grafito o algo?” pero se contuvo, por cortesía… de la poco que le quedaba.

 

 

-a veces, siento que tengo tres hijos-dijo Drift a su marido.

-¿y esa sensación?-

Drift levanto su mano, alzando cada dedo diciendo nombres.

-contando a Rody, a Arcee, son tres con Prowl, Rodimus es algo hiperactivo a veces como un sparkling-

-oh ¿así que eres mamá de los pollitos?-sonrió, atrayendo a Drift de la cintura-¿Qué hay del gallo de la mamá de los polluelos?-

Prowl se retiro de la cocina avergonzado antes de que sus padres iniciaran una escena melosa.

 

 

-creo que ese niño… porque es un niño-aclaro Megatron a su amigo Optimus- el de las flamas, me está tomando de las tuercas-

-¿eso crees?-

-no me puedo hacer la idea de que tuvo un sparkling y que encima lo hayan botado…-

-no lo botaron, se lo comió Unicron-el tono de Optimus fue sugestivo, como diciendo “esta muerto para él, el sire es tabú”-además la promiscuidad, viejo amigo-

-¿qué les pasa a los chicos de ahora? ¿Dónde quedó la decencia? En mis tiempos uno tenía que luchar para sobrevivir y no morir en las guerras, no se andaba de calenturientos ni precoces-

 

 

Rodimus, Drift y Tarántulas se encontraba sentado repasándolo los álbunes familiares de cada uno entre risas.

-mira-dijo Rodimus- así era ella de pequeña-

-aquí tengo unas que son resientes de Springer jugando con los platos-

-ay por Dios-rio Drift

Ratchet aparece en la sala escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda.

-ustedes no han visto nada-y saca las fotos de un pequeño sparkling Prowl lleno de barro o rayando las paredes y mil fotos vergonzosas-mírenlo, la primera vez que se vistió de dinobot en el festival-

Los cuatro rieron a carcajada suelta.

Springer se asomo a ver las fotografías.

-¡carrie se ve como yo!-

Prowl grito y salto por la ventana del segundo piso huyendo de la casa de su padre.

 

 

**BONUS**

Recuerdos de sire soltero…

_Ratchet grito._

_-¡Prowl! ¡No te comas eso! ¡no te atrevas!-_

_Prowl con la cara embarrada de lodo._

_Ratchet grito._

_-¡Prowl! ¡no toques la sartén!-_

_Prowl llorando con la mano quemada, siendo vendado por Ratchet._

_Ratchet grito._

_-¡¡Por Primus!!-_

_Ratchet con el brazo enyesado por evitar que un librero cayera sobre su sparkling_

_-ay ya… ya paso, mira, estoy bien-_

_Abrazando a su hijo con su brazo buen, cargando, Prowl sin parar de llorar rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Ratchet ocultando su pequeña cara._

 

-… no recuerdo nada de eso-dijo Prowl, mirando a las fotos del álbum.

-eras un bólido-soltó Ratchet a Prowl.

-que lindas anécdotas, yo tengo algunas pero son de Arcee quemándome la casa-

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-también me prendió fuego a mi-se paso la mano a la barbilla-menos más soy inmune al fuego-

-oye por cierto… -Prowl cerró el álbum ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza-¿cómo haces eso? Me refiero a lo del fuego-

-estoy bendecido por Primus-puso una cara seria antes de reventar de risa contagiando a todos.

-ya en serio ¿Cómo?-

 


End file.
